Haters Gonna Hate
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope overhears two women talking about her, what happens when a handsome man comes to her rescue, will the women be surprised by the conversation or will they get the best of Penelope. I hope that you enjoy this little 2 shot that came into my mind this morning
1. Chapter 1

Haters Gonna Hate-Ch 1

Penelope smiled as she sipped her potent tropical drink, she pushes her umbrella aside and then turns around to see women whispering, or not whispering as they talk about her. Both women were beautiful and had long dark hair and they were taking great pleasure in putting her down from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet.

One woman who she now knows is named Barbie of all things said, "look at that, would you ever wear a bathing suit if you looked like that, I mean look at those fat rolls". The other woman named Candy said, "I hear ya Barbie, where is her self respect"?, Penelope kept sipping her drink and trying not to listen to their rudeness.

Candy said, "bless her heart paradise is the last place she needs to be, she should be back home in spinsterville with her ugly step sisters, who in their right mind would want to be with her". Barbie looked at Penelope over the top of her sunglasses and said, "who indeed", their attention then went to a sexy man walking up to the bar.

Barbie said, "look at that, now there is a man that I would love to wrap my legs around", they watched as the mans muscles flexed as he relaxed on the bar. Candy licked her lips and said, "yummy, yummy, cut me off a piece of that", Barbie nodded her head and said, "I know right, that is chocolately deliciousness at its finest".

The man sat there on the stool waiting on his drink, the bar was filled people, it was Hawaii after all and who didn't want a delicious drink while they spent their time relaxing in paradise. He couldn't help but overhear the two women as they talked about him, he grinned as he looked over at him but that smile fell when he heard them talking about the beautiful blonde at a table.

Candy said, "now there is a real man, a man that only women like you and I could handle", Barbie said, "right on sister", she laughed and said, "can you imagine chunky monkey over there with a man like that"?, Candy said, "that's funny, don't make me laugh, I don't think we have to worry about that, no man in his right mind would want a woman like that".

Penelope sighed as she looked down at the book in her hand, she tried to focus on the words that were in front of her but the tears forming in her eyes were making them blurry. Candy said, "can you imagine being a man and hovering over that", Barbie said, "please don't turn my stomach Candy" and then again both women laughed.

Their attention then turned to the handsome man at the bar, he got his drink and then started walking across the room toward them, Candy said, "he wants me". Barbie said, "oh no, he wants me". Candy licked her lips and said, "ohhhh that hunk of muscles is gonna have me screaming his name before this night is over".

The man stopped at Penelopes table and said, "hey beautiful, mind if I sit with you"?, Penelope looked up and said, "not at all handsome", both girls mouths flew open as the man sat down with the woman they had only moments before called chunky monkey. The man smiled as he reached over and took Penelope by the hand.

He then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, both women were floored to see that sexy man kissing the chunky blonds hand, they couldn't help but watch and listen as the man leaned in and started kissing his way up from her hand to her shoulder. Penelope giggled as she felt the mans lips on her neck.

Candy said, "can you believe that, can you believe that he's kissing on her"?, Barbie said, "he must be drunk or on drugs", Candy said, "ohhh yes he must be, he must be, I mean choosing her over us, that's obsurd". Barbie took a sip of her drink and said, "obsurd in deed" as they continued to watch the man and woman at the next table.


	2. Chapter 2

Haters Gonna Hate-Ch 2

Candy and Barbie watched the couple for a few minutes before the man said, "I love you, what would you say if I asked you to marry me"?, the woman giggled and said, "I'd say yes". The man smiled and said, "how about we go to my room and spend the rest of the day and night making mad passionate love"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "oh I like the sound of that".

The man smiled and said, "I can't wait to kiss every kissable inch of your perfect body", Candy said, "perfect body, is he kidding"?, Barbie said, "he must be having trouble with his eyes". Penelope ran her finger up his chest and said, "so that means that all of this chocolately goodness would be alllllll mine"?, the man smiled and said, "every inch would be yours goddess, every inch".

Candy said, "did he just call her goddess, what's wrong with him"?, Barbie said, "I know right, he's over there in fatland when he could he over here in paradise with us". The man said, "how about we get out of here"?, Penelope said, "I like that idea", as they stood up the man wrapped his arms around Penelope and kissed her passionately.

As the women beside then watched their felt their hearts racing, they couldn't believe that the sexy man was making out with the woman that in their opinion wasn't good enough for him. Candy said, "ohhhh that should be me he's kissing", Barbie said, "that should be me that he's kissing and not that, that princess pig".

The man pulled away from Penelope and intertwined their fingers and started walking over to the women, he said, "excuse me but I couldn't help but here you two and I use the term loosely, ladies, talking". Candy said, "well I never", the man said, "with an attitude like you've got on you I don't know if you ever will",

Barbie said, "how about you dump the cow and get with two real women"?, the man laughed as he wrapped his arm around Penelope said, "I'm head over heels in love with this woman". Candy said, "you're not serious", the man held up his hand to reveal his wedding band, he then looked down at the women and said, "this beautiful woman is my wife".

Candy said, "your wife"?, the man said, "yes my wife, my best friend, my lover, the only woman that has ever stolen my heart", he then kissed Penelope again. She smiled against his lips and when they pulled apart he said, "this beautiful goddess here is Mrs. Penelope Grace Garcia Morgan soooooo if you will excuse us we're going to go up to our room".

Barbie said, "please tell me that you're kidding, a sexy man like you can't possibly be married to a woman like that", Derek looked over his glasses and said, "let me tell you something about this woman". Candy and Barbie listened as he said, "this woman is the sexiest, smartest, lovingist woman I have ever met and you two could learn something from her".

Candy laughed and said, "I doubt it", Barbie laughed and said, "what can we possibly learn from her"?, Derek looked at Penelope and said, "tell them what they can learn from you sweetness". Penelope looked at them and said, "I've always heard that haters gonna hate", Derek said, "me to baby, me to".

Before they walked away Penelope said, "well ladies me and my husband are going to go to our honeymoon suite and spend the rest of the day and night making mad passionate love". Candys mouth flew open as Derek said, "I'm going to make love to my wife on every surface I can taking great pains to make sure that I bring her the pleasure she deserves".

Barbie said, "this is a joke right"?, Derek said, "far from it, you two are really something else, here you are making fun of her when it's the two of you that need the help". Candy said, "how dare you", Derek leaned in and said, "no how dare you put this beautiful woman with your crude, rude comments when she is twice the woman the two of you will never be".

With that Derek wrapped his arm around his wife again and the two headed out of the bar leaving behind two very surprised women but before Derek and Penelope disappeared Candy and Barbie heard them say, "HATERS GONNA HATE" and then the honeymooners laughed all the way back to their hotel where they did just what they said there were going to do, made love alllllllll night long.

THE END


End file.
